


For The Mission

by australisborealis



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Birdflash - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Sorry I'm a Sucker For a Cheesy Love Story, this is mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australisborealis/pseuds/australisborealis
Summary: Wally and Dick find themselves on a mission that involves them being in a fake relationship.





	1. Sunday 29 September

Wally had insisted that if M’gann and Superboy were going to adopt the identities of Megan Morse and Connor Kent they would need to be caught up on the cinematic masterpieces that all of their classmates would have seen. This is how movie night started. Every Sunday M’gann, Superboy, Wally and of course Wally’s best friend Robin gather in the living area of Mount Justice to watch a movie that Wally has deemed a new classic. This week’s movie Shrek was playing when “Recognized Batman zero two,” played the familiar computerized voice over the sound of the room’s speakers. 

“Robin and Kid Flash, I need to speak with you,” a gravelly voice filled Wally’s ears as he looked toward the zeta tubes to see Batman already heading down the hallway to the right where room their missions were assigned in was. The redhead looked to his best friend’s place on the couch, but all he saw was Robin’s bowl of burnt popcorn that M’gann had made them. Wally started getting up and turned toward the hallway to see Robin closely following Batman into the room on the right. He followed wishing he could stay to watch as he heard bad reputation start playing from the movie.

“Erin McKillen,” Batman’s voice started commanding the attention of both boys as a holographic screen appeared from nowhere showing a mugshot of a red haired woman with bags under her daunting grey-blue eyes, “she is the heir of one of the richest families in Gotham. They used to run the Irish Mob before the police were tipped off and they were sent to prison. She has been retried and released on a technicality involving the ownership of the land. She pled innocent and hired a vicious lawyer, so she now has inherited her family's old business Mcorp which owns more than half of the banks in the country and all of her family’s money,” Batman paused as if considering what he would say next, “I have received intel that she is planning some sort of gathering of Gotham’s and it’s surrounding cities’ next generation of elite young couples that will take place sometime within a year’s time,” Wally looked over to his best friend who seemed surprised at the next thing that came out of Batman’s mouth. 

“I chose the Wally to accompany you Dick for this mission because of the chemistry between you and because I know that you know each other’s secret Identities. I need Dick Grayson and Wally West to gain some sort of reputation as the type of couple that would be invited to this elite gathering. You will report to me weekly, and I will help you as I see fit.”

“Why do we have to be a couple?” Dick asked expression unclear behind his sunglasses.

“We suspect she most likely wants couples because of their trust, vulnerability, and dependence on one another,” The broad shouldered man clarified before disappearing from the room leaving the boys to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published work, so I would appreciate any criticism, comments, and kudos!


	2. Sunday 29 September

When the pair got back to the living room the movie was over. Superboy and M’gann had both fallen asleep much closer than the two had been when the boys had left. They walked past carefully not to wake their sleeping friends and headed to communal kitchen’s island. Wally sat on the counter as The Boy Wonder summoned a holographic monitor and keyboard while settling onto a stool.

“You know the team can’t know this is a mission for you or else they’ll find out my identity, and that would make B so angry,” Dick stated seriously as he looked up at his best friend and now partner on this mission.

“Alright we’ll need some sort of plan, any ideas?” Robin offered looking back down at the monitor as he began typing.

“Yeah cause I would know about being part of Gotham’s next generation of elite” Wally sarcastically replied causing his best friend to smirk. 

“Right, so I think we should start with being seen in public a couple of times by paparazzi.”

“Like on dates?”

“Sure we could be seen in like restaurants or museums just doing the small stuff like holding hands or standing a little too close at first.” Robin adjusted his dark sunglasses with one hand while he continued typing with the other. Wally could feel himself turning red as he wished he could see his best friend’s eyes. 

“And you’re going to be the girlfriend right,” Wally defensively joked trying to cover up his previous embarrassment. This only earned him a perfected glare that Robin must’ve learned from Batman; the darker haired boy stopped typing.

“No seriously,” Wally teased swinging his legs, “write that down.”

“Do you have any actual input that could be helpful to this mission?” Dick asked unimpressed.

“What do you mean haven't I just been so helpful” the redhead joked as he hopped off of the counter to look in the fridge for something to eat.

“I suggest you go back to Central then, to get some rest before you tell your school friends about your new boyfriend tomorrow at school,” Dick deadpanned.

Wally gulped and let out a nervous, “that’s right this impacts my personal life.”

“Our personal lives,” Robin corrected

“How will the team react?” Wally pondered aloud.

“Yeah Artemis definitely hates me, but Kaldur’ will be supportive, and M’gann will will be super excited for you.”

“And Superboy?”

“Something tells me he won’t care,” Robin said with his usual poker face as the holographic computer he had been using disappeared and he got up to leave.


	3. Monday 30 September

Monday morning in Central City Wally was looking forward to and dreading telling his friends about his so called relationship all at the same time. He mostly avoided his friends all morning, but once he had paid for his government issued slop at lunch and went to sit down there was nothing he could do.

“Guess what happened to me this weekend?” he prompted as he sat down among his school friends. They all waited for a response as he settled onto the dirty bench.

“I got some from a snooty Gotham City kid!” The cocky ginger bragged as if he had something to be proud of.

“Alright Wally!” a peer praised and there were high fives all around.

 

Meanwhile at Gotham City Academy things were not going over with so little questions for Dick. He only slipped it into a conversation with his gossipy lab partner that he had been on a date the previous night as he had planned to and by his free period just 2 hours later everyone was coming up to him trying to ask about it. He gave up on trying to write that paper for comp class and answered some questions.

“What’s her name?” a brunette girl from his math class asked.

“His name is Wally. Can we all just ask one question so everyone will have their turn” Dick responded with a fake smile losing track of where the girl had gone turning to a broad shouldered guy he had seen around.

“Why have I never heard of him?” the guy asked.

“He goes to Keystone in Central, and you would have not reason to have,” Dick told him.

“How do you he isn’t using you for money or fame?” the same broad shouldered guy asked disregarding what Dick had said about only asking one question.

“Oh boy this is going to be a long week,” the young heir muttered to himself as he was bombarded with more and more questions from fellow students.

 

Wally could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket during his small engine repair class and thought he could be sneaky enough to not get caught looking at it.

 **Dick** Movie tonight?  
**Wally** The new Godzilla one?  
**Dick** I’ll pick you up at 7  
**Wally** Is this a date  
**Dick** We’re going to a dark movie theater that we’ve been to a thousand times  
**Wally** So no?  
**Dick** If someone asks we’ll tell them it is but they probably won't

“Mister West, something you’d like to share with the class?” Wally’s teacher asked in attempts to embarrass him.

“I’ve got a hot date tonight!” Wally exclaimed not taking the loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've prewritten a bunch of this story, but I can see it getting pretty long.  
> I really appreciate all of the comments and kudos each one makes my day, thank you all so much!


	4. Monday 30 September

They went into the small theater as usual. Only a few people were in the theater since it was a weekday. Wally paid for the tickets and Dick for the snacks even though Dick always offered to just buy everything. The usual concessions worker was not surprised when Dick ordered their usual 3 buckets of of popcorn, a small soda, and a large soda. However when Wally ran out (maybe with just a hint of super speed) to pee and refill his large soda, things were not as usual. There were hot teen girls everywhere, “Oh my gosh is that him?” he heard one say.

“He’s so cute!” squealed another. 

“I’m so jealous he gets to date the Dick Grayson”

‘Are these Dick Grayson fangirls?’ he thought to himself deciding not to refill his drink and just head back into the theater instead. 

“Teenage girls everywhere,” the green eyed boy whispered to the smaller boy in the recliner.

“Someone must’ve seen us come in.”

“We come here all of the time and it’s been fine.”

“But they’re all stirred up now that I have a boyfriend,” Dick whispered not seeming even slightly impacted by the situation.

“I still have to pee,” Wally whispered slightly distressed causing the blue eyed boy to chuckle.

 

“I see why he’s called king of monsters,” Wally said as they walked out of the theater momentarily forgetting about the girls in the lobby area of the building. They were everywhere the redhead was stunned by how many more people there were this time, but they seemed to be parting like the red sea as Dick put his hand on the small of Wally’s back startling the already jumpy boy and lead him to the car waiting for them outside of the door.

Dick looked up at his supposed boyfriend as they walked and whispered to him “Just pretend they’re not here, stay whelmed” the younger boy’s voice soothed Wally until they got into the back of the car, and the driver pulled out of the parking lot. 

“What the hell man you should dating one of them; there’s plenty of hot girls chasing after you,” Wally accused

“They don’t like me they like the idea of me,” the darker haired boy sighed disappointedly.

“That seemed very unnatural we should practice our body language a bit this weekend,” Dick suggested seeming more like his alter ego.

“Yeah Canary will be thrilled when we’re doing that instead of training,” Wally said sarcastically. 

“It’s for the mission,” Dick insisted as the short car ride came to an end, and Wally thanked Dick and his driver. 

 

That night Wally dreamed that Dick Grayson was dating some faceless redhead and he was one of the fangirls wishing to be on his own best friend’s arm.


	5. Friday 4 October

“Wal-man, how’s the shiny new boyfriend?” Robin asked as he walked into the clubhouse’s kitchen where the team had congregated that Friday afternoon before the start of their typical weekend spent together training and bonding as a team. Wally just stuck his arm back and gave him the finger seemingly too busy with both the food in his mouth and the cabinet he was looking for more food in.

“Recognized Black Canary one six.” The kids were interrupted by the announcement of the arrival of their trainer. 

“We should head to the combat room,” Kaldur announced already leading the way to where he knew Canary would be expecting to meet them to begin their combat training. What they were not expecting; however, was Black Canary to tell them that this weekend Kid Flash and Robin were to train separately for another mission.

“Bats must’ve seen your jumpy little slip up and thought we needed a weekend to practice, just like I said in the car,” Robin arrogantly told his best friend walking out of the room with Wally at his heels leaving the rest of the team in confusion.

“Jeez was it that noticeable?” The ginger questioned.

“It definitely wasn’t unnoticeable,” the younger boy smiled as they made their way to the living room.

“So how do we practice for this kind of thing?” Wally asked now sitting on the couch. 

“Well I guess we’ll have to get pretty good at this type of thing,” Robin said smoothly as he sat down on the couch so close he might as well have been on top of his blushing best friend.

“This isn’t so hard,” Wally commented as The Boy Wonder pulled the redhead’s arm over his own shoulders and rested his head on Wally’s shoulder.

“You don’t seem so relaxed,” Robin said rolling his head to look up at Wally, “just look into my eyes.”

“W-why?” Wally asked trying not to show how flustered he really was.

“Oh come on, the people’ll go crazy for it,” the smaller of the two reassured him hearing the larger’s heart speed up, “and god knows you need the practice.”

“I guess,” answered the blushing speedster taking off his best friend’s dark sunglasses with his unoccupied arm and setting them clumsily onto the table in front of them to reveal Dick’s smiling blue eyes.

Dick then positioned himself so his mouth was less than a centimeter from Wally’s ear, “see now this is the part where I whisper something into your ear,” Wally could feel his heart beating faster and faster as Dick’s hot breath hit his ear, “and you take my hand and lead me to somewhere more private, but not that private,” the dark haired boy paused before putting his lips then tongue to his best friend’s ear in attempts to get him to squirm. Wally did as he was told and laced his fingers in Dick’s, and started walking so quickly that Dick barely had time to grab his sunglasses off of the coffee table. 

They got to the kitchen where Dick put his sunglasses back on and started with “well ideally this would be a public restroom, but you’re getting better at this.”

“Yeah thanks,” Wally awkwardly muttered while scratching the back of his neck.

“We do seriously have to get used to one another’s touch though, Wal,” Robin told Wally as he sat on the stool in front of the taller boy positioning Wally’s forearms loosely around his own chest as a holographic computer appeared on the island counter in front of him.

As the younger boy got to typing their weekly report for Batman Wally started wondering aloud, “Do you think this McKillen lady has noticed us yet?” Robin didn’t respond.

“I mean I know it was just one date, but do you think she knows about it?” Robin could feel that his best friend could not stand still much longer.

Still not answering Wally’s questions Robin responded with an unexpected: “run around the mountain ten times and come back.” Wally was so grateful he was on this long standing mission with somebody who had the ability to anticipate his needs so well. 

He couldn’t’ve been gone thirty seconds, but when he got back he found Robin sitting where the holographic computer had been with it now hovering above his lap. The stool the darker haired boy had been sitting on was pushed to the side. “Come stand here,” The Boy Wonder requested kicking his legs straight in different directions, but still not looking up from the monitor. 

Wally complied and walked over to stand facing Robin between the darker haired boy’s outstretched legs. The red haired boy flinched in surprise when the smaller boy wrapped his legs around the larger’s waist. 

“We’d augtta start calling you kid-jumpy,” Robin joked still typing.

He finished typing after what felt like years to Wally and the computer disappeared. “McKillen will notice when the press notice, not a bunch of teenage girls,” Robin stated, now looking up into the green eyes of his fake boyfriend, “and even at that point it will take us quite a while for her to even begin to consider us an ‘elite couple’ since you’re just some Central City dork. She probably doesn’t to use her resources on some kid Wayne’s ward is dating unless it seems really serious.” Wally was a little put off by Robin’s blunt statement, but he trusted his friend’s expertise either way. 

“Next weekend,” Dick’s voice had changed completely and now took an upbeat tone as the younger boy moved Wally’s arms from their place at their owner’s sides to resting around his own neck, “Batman is sending the rest of the team in pairs on smaller missions that we won’t be needed on,” Wally was about to protest when he saw his best friend’s small smirk, “and we will-” Wally started, but was interrupted by Robin finishing with “be taking Brucie’s credit card to Barneys.” Wally didn’t know what Barneys was, but he didn’t dare ask.


	6. Friday 4 October

That night the people asking Wally about his new boyfriend all week at school turned to his teammates asking him even harder unavoidable questions. M’gann was the first to bring it up just asking how they’d met, but once it was the topic of conversation his teammates became relentless. “How can you be sure he isn’t just using you?” Artemis asked skeptically, at this point she had made it very clear that she went to school with Dick Grayson and didn’t like him.

“Is it so difficult to believe that I attract all kinds of babes, Artemis, I know you just don’t like him because you’re jealous he’s with the Wal-man and you aren’t.”

“How come you didn’t tell us you liked boys?” This was Dick just pestering his best friend because he thought it was funny.

“Oh shut up Rob, you know everything about me,” Wally defensively joked.

“You should invite him to lunch tomorrow, so we can all meet him! I’ll cook!” M’gann said eagerly with a smile.

“And eat whatever you decide to burn I think I’ll pass,” Robin rejected harshly, making M’gann’s smile fall.

“Just to movie night then?” M’gann offered shyly

“I’ll ask him, but he might be busy,” Wally said placing a comforting hand on the martian’s shoulder

 

Once someone finally brought up being hungry they ordered takeout and Artemis left to go pick up their 6 pizzas because they couldn’t really order pizza to a mountain. “My apologies if this is rude, but is it a common ritual for a land dwellers’ heart to belong to another of the same gender?”

“Didn’t want to ask that in front of Artemis, wow don’t blame you. Yeah isn’t super common, but the times are a changin, and it is mostly accepted, in this area at least,” Robin answered wholeheartedly thinking of the cruel comments he’d been getting out of costume lately.

“I had been wondering the same but had been too embarrassed to ask” admitted M’gann “how does that work without the shapesh-”

“They forgot to put on the chicken, so we got a discount,” Artemis interrupted walking into the room with the large stack of pizzas.


	7. Saturday 5 October

When Dick’s alarm woke him up that Saturday morning at 4 because the batman had insisted he train his body to run on less sleep he decided to do his homework instead of waiting until after movie night on Sunday. By the time he had finished he looked at the clock and noticed training should have already started. He didn’t remember until after he’d gotten into the kitchen on his way to the combat training room and saw only Wally in the common area eating cereal though, that this weekend their training was dedicated to their long term mission. 

“You’re lucky that today was the day was the day you decided to sleep in ‘cause we would all be in trouble if it had been any other day,” Wally said looking up when he noticed his friend’s presence. 

“Wasn’t sleeping.”

“Whatever you were doing I don’t want to know, but I did think we should know things couples know about each other instead of just friends.”

“What are you thinking?” Robin inquired as he wondered what the pair could possibly not know about one another.

“You know normal things like: do you want kids, are you a cuddler in your sleep, what’s your sign, what’s your karaoke song, what do you like in-” 

“Woah woah woah, slow your roll,” Robin interrupted pouring himself a bowl of cereal, “I don’t think kids would be the worst thing ever, I’m a Scorpio, My karaoke song is Rockin’ Robin, and how would I know if I’m a cuddler. Jeez I feel like this is my online dating profile.”

“Do you have any similar questions for me?” Wally asked with an expectant look on his face

“How do you like your coffee? I guess?” Dick asked watching Wally’s hopeful look fall.

“I drink redbull,” Wally disappointedly told the smaller boy. 

“You know I really think I’m getting the hang of this fake relationship thing,” Wally said expression returning to it’s typical smile.

“So we should take our training to the next level?” the dark haired boy examined as he put their dirty dishes into the dishwasher. 

“Absolutely,” Wally said trying to portray an amount of confidence he didn’t have. 

“I think we should head to my room considering anyone could just walk right into here,” The smaller boy said already heading to the room he stayed in most weekends.

“I thought our next step would be mastering the art of PDA,” the younger of the two said taking off his glasses with a confidence Wally would never have.

“Alright, that makes sense,” Wally mumbled as he settled down on the cushy bench at the end of Dick’s bed, “what qualifies as PDA?”

“Well I suppose a minimal display could involve a massage,” Dick said as he sat down Next to his friend and began to rub his shoulders, but stopping far earlier than Wally would’ve liked before turning them both straight again and placing a hand on the redhead’s mid thigh, “or maybe some intimate yet light touches. What kind do you think we should be doing?”

“I’m not exactly sure I just thought I would have to be super chivalrous and open doors for you and carry stuff,” the taller boy admitted.

“What kind of relationships have you been in?” Joked Dick as he moved his hand further up Wally’s leg trying to push the green eyed boy beyond his obviously phony exterior.

“Well I wasn’t planning on grabbing your ass or making out just for some cameras,” Wally defended now facing Dick.

“Great I’m not even allowed to kiss my supposed boyfriend. I’m hurt,” Dick scoffed.

“You really wanna kiss me?” Wally’s green eyes looked down into Dick’s beautiful blue orbs.

“Isn’t that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?” Dick noticed Wally’s heart beating hard in his chest-or was that his own?

Even Wally was surprised when he felt his hand touching his best friend’s face soon followed by his own lips on Dick’s intoxicating mouth. The ginger pulled the smaller boy into his lap as naturally as if he had done so a zillion times before and felt the entrancing feeling of Dick’s hands running through his hair. He thought he was dreaming when he felt the smaller boy whose body was now firmly against his own plunge his succulent tongue into Wally’s mouth only to find every sensitive spot with it’s heavenly touch. The moment of bliss ended all too quickly when they mutually seemed to realize what was happening.

“That was just for the mission right,” Wally said embarrassed as he pulled away.

“Yeah for the mission,” Dick repeated wondering if his own skin was as red as Wally’s hair.

{Time for lunch} M’gann reached out telepathically saving them both from what would’ve been an awkward but necessary conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no homo bro  
> I just spent like 3 hours planning out this fic and it seems like theres probabaly going to be at least 50 more chapters. Thanks for being so patient with me!  
> I appreciate every single comment, bookmark, and kudos I've gotten on this work.You guys warm my heart!


	8. Sunday 6 October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hello there  
> did you think you had gotten 2 chapters in the same week  
> surprise this is only a pathetic tiny chapter

On Sunday the morning rolled around once again too early with Dick getting into the common area late after doing god knows what, and with Wally eating his fourth breakfast. 

“You know why we’re shopping next weekend right?” Dick used to break the morning’s silence. 

“So McKillen will notice us?” Wally guessed between bites. 

“So you’ll have something to wear to our dates,” the smaller boy explained.

“Are you embarrassed of me Rob?” Wally teased with a smile.

“Just the one red and yellow outfit you always seem to wear,” Dick smiled too.

“But seriously” Dick supplied.

“So you’re saying I need to practice my fancy people lingo,” Wally joked after reflecting on what he had just been told.

“Something like that” the raven haired boy chuckled.

The two spent the entire morning practicing things could say to rich people he knew nothing about and even spent a little time on his handshake.


	9. Sunday 6 October

Sunday during the team’s lunch break Robin announced that he had to return to Gotham early and didn’t know if he would be back in time for movie night. What the team didn’t know was he actually hadn’t made up his mind as to which Identity he would be showing up to movie night as. Artemis had already declared that she would be leaving as soon as training finished to be sure that she would not run into Dick Grayson. Kaldur was apologised for not being able to stay and meet Dick, but he had to leave after training to visit Garth and Tula in Atlantis. Dick rode his motorcycle back to the manor wondering all the while what Dick Grayson did to make Artemis hate him so much. He decided that just because Artemis hates Dick doesn’t mean that he should give M’gann and Superboy any reason like not coming to their movie night to hate him too. As he was walking up from the batcave to his own room he passed Bruce in his office. 

“Dick,” the muscular man called from his desk causing the boy to linger in the doorway, “don’t you usually stay at the clubhouse after training for a movie on Sunday nights?” 

“Yeah, but Dick Grayson was invited to movie night,” Dick said trying to avoid eye contact with the man behind the desk.

“I suggest that you don’t tell your siblings about this mission with Wally,” Bruce paused setting down a pen Dick hadn't even realized his father figure had been holding, “they’re not all very good at acting like you are, and this whole thing would be easier if they didn’t know anything different from what the press knows,” he finished. Dick hated lying to his siblings about anything, but he knew that was for the mission. He started his way to his room again and was interrupted once again this time by his youngest sibling Damien.

“I know about your secret boyfriend” the littlest confronted him. 

“He isn’t a secret.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about him being more than a friend then?”

“Nothing I thought you’d want to hear,” The older joked trying to get his brother to stop with the questions.

“Gross!” the little boy whined loudly.

“What’s gross?” Steph asked cracking her door to look at who was on the other side. She was brushing her blonde hair, visible just inside of the now open door.

“Dick and his boyfriend,” The youngest said disgusted at the thought.

“Oh my gosh! Dick! I was so happy for you when I heard your best friend turned into your boyfriend!” the blonde gushed with excitement.

“What’re you doing here so early?” she then questioned, “back to get ready for a date?” the blue eyed girl asked hopefully.

“Something like that,” Dick muttered starting once again to his bedroom.

“I’ll get Cass and we’ll be right there to to help you get ready!” Stephanie called after him.

“He doesn’t need your help,” the youngest spoke up as Dick shut the door to his bedroom trying to block out their bickering. He was taking off the joggers he had worn to training and putting on some light wash jeans when his sisters barged in.

“Oh no!” the blonde exclaimed walking over to his closet and pulling out a pair of expensive black skinny jeans he didn’t even know he owned, “those are all wrong, try these.”

He did as he was told and put on the black jeans knowing he’d never admit he was feeling kind of relieved they were there to help him with these things. “And for the shirt?” he asked directing the question toward Cass knowing she might be feeling left out. She joined her adopted sister in his closet and pulled out a white graphic T-shirt he’d gotten in the mail from the Coach x Keith Haring collection he’d done some instagram modeling for. She tossed it to him and he put it on expecting to be dressed until she also pulled out a royal blue Gucci bomber jacket with some sort of cat on the back.

“I can’t wear that,” he said looking at the jacket knowing what Artemis’ reaction would be when M’gann gushed to the team all about Wally’s new boyfriend. He smirked knowing M’gann was more excited about Wally being in a relationship than anyone.

“You should,” stated Cass evenly.

“Definitely!” Steph assured him as he put on the jacket because he loved to see the smiles on his sisters’ faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my life's been really rocky lately, but my summer just started so I should have more time to write and be updating more frequently. I hope your summers are starting out well.


	10. Sunday 6 October

When his car got to Happy Harbor Dick thanked his driver and got out. Wally, who was sitting on the beach looking at the ocean, noticed him right away and walked over just itching to use his powers even though he knew it was unnecessary. 

“Do you think I could run across the Atlantic like Flash can?” the redhead wondered aloud, “oh right I’m not supposed to ask you that kind of stuff when we’re like this,” he corrected guestering between the two of them as they made their way to the door. If Wally hadn’t known any better he would’ve been convinced that Dick genuinely was surprised when the the ground lowered revealing the front entrance to the mountain. As they walked in the younger boy took Wally’s hand causing him to blush.

“Hi I’m Megan!” burst out of M’gann’s over excited smile when they walked into the kitchen. She was pouring the popcorn she had managed not to burn into two large bowls instead of their usual four small ones, “and this is Connor,” she finished shyly after realizing how restless she must’ve seemed. He let out a grunt and nodded to Dick.

“I just love your outfit,” she raved.

“Thanks my sisters picked it out,” Dick admitted thinking that her natural green skin better suited her than the human colors she wore now.

“Alright Lohan time!” Wally changed the subject leading the way to their living area and flopping down onto the couch spreading his arms over the backrest.

“I love her! What’re we watching?” asked the smallest boy out of curiosity.

“The Parent Trap,” the red haired boy said as the smaller of the two settled in under his supposed boyfriend’s arm resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder like they had practiced just two days before.

“Don’t let Wally eat all of your popcorn,” Megan warned handing Dick one of the bowls as she went to sit with Connor on the other end of the couch. Throughout the movie Wally wished he had Megan’s mind reading abilities because could feel the girl’s gaze on them and really wanted to know what she was thinking. About half way through, the martian finally let herself be engrossed by the movie. Dick must’ve noticed this because this was the exact moment that he chose to whisper into the speedster’s ear so quietly even Superboy couldn’t make out the words but not too quiet so he wouldn’t would still hear.

“Do the first thing we practiced,” Wally heard just before feeling a warm stripe licked along his jaw just under his ear. Dick could hear Wally’s heart speed up as the ginger shifted so his own head faced his best friend’s. They knew Megan and Connor were watching when the younger boy pressed his forehead against Wally’s causing them both to smile.

“Your eyes are like two beautiful Peridots,” Dick whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as he noticed the blush creeping up his friend’s neck.

“Mg two SiO four,” Wally let out with a happy sigh. He just knew Dick was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times have been rough, but I hope you're all having at least a pretty decent year. Enjoy this chapter like I enjoy all of your bookmarks, kudos, and comments.


	11. Monday 7 October

At school on Monday Wally couldn’t focus. He just kept replaying the weekend in his head wondering if Dick was doing the same. He couldn’t snap out of it until his fifth period gym class was outside enjoying the cool October breeze playing capture the flag. He let the game occupy all of his thoughts as he became more and more competitive while still managing to avoid using his superspeed. The whole week could’ve been summed up by his trying to focus on his classes while still being distracted by the compliments Dick had given him and even more so distracted by thoughts of each of their gentle touches.

 

Once Friday finally rolled around Wally was eager and somehow dreading going back to Happy Harbor, and his attention was so captivated by these thoughts he didn’t even look at the form handed to him by a student council member as he left the building.

Upon his arrival to the cave Wally set his things in the kitchen and started making enough pizza rolls to feed a small village. When they finally were cooked the green eyed boy set aside a third of them so the rest of the team would have plenty to eat before they left for their partner missions. Artemis showed up first seeming impressed with the amount of food in the kitchen; she was followed shortly by Robin who walked in avoiding making eye contact with the speedster even behind his glasses. Megan and Connor got home from their school day together not long after Gotham’s residents. “Oh a homecoming dance! Are you going to ask Dick?” M’gann exclaimed returning to her green form. 

“Not to that grindfest,” Wally inarticulately decided through the food in his mouth after a moment of thought. He did wish he could go though because he didn’t get too many chances to be body on body in the dark with the hotties he went to school with.

“That’s a very blunt way of putting it,” Robin choked

“That’s what it is, no reason to sugarcoat it,” the green eyed boy said glaring seriously at his best friend. 

Neither of them noticed Kaldur’ come into the room until “Batman zero two” and “Aquaman zero six” sounded over the speakers making everyone’s head turn toward the zeta tubes. 

“M’gann and Aqualad, Aquaman will brief you. Superboy and Artemis come with me,” Batman spoke with authority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was more of a filler just to establish how Wally's feeling. There's plenty more to come I promise, but I write 2 chapters for every one that I post. That's why my updating is so irregular. Thank you so much for reading and as usual I've really been loving all of the bookmarks, kudos, and comments!


	12. Friday 11 October

“That leaves just us for the weekend,” Robin said once everyone else had left for their missions.

“What do you want to do until tomorrow when we actually have to go?” Wally asked 

“We could watch Cinderella Story,” Robin recommended loosening up to act a lot more like Dick Grayson than his alter ego.

“Hilary Duff or Selena Gomez?” Wally asked knowing his friend would want to watch the one he didn’t.

“Why not both,” The dark haired boy offered typing in the title on Netflix.

Wally made a satisfied sound and went to sit at the end of couch.

“I thought we could tease the internet a little and post something on my story,” the smaller boy said sitting down about a foot from his friend and surprising him by turning and laying down with his head on Wally’s lap. He took off his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair positioning it so anyone would recognise him as Bruce Wayne’s ward. Next he grabbed his phone from his sweatshirt pocket and snapped a selfie with only the top of his head and Wally’s legs in frame. They fell asleep partway through the second movie still laying like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter I swear the ones I've written more recently have more content per chapter. Thank you all for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos they mean the world to me!


	13. Saturday 12 October

When Wally awoke he felt like he had a heated blanket over him, but when he reached a sleepy arm to find his phone all he felt was warm tangles of hair. His eyes immediately shot open and looked to the dark mop of hair belonging to none other than the boy wonder himself. He reached for a pillow and used it to replace himself under Dick’s weight. He then picked up Dicks phone from the coffee table, took a moment to admire the sleek technology of the Wayne Tech prototype, and proceeded to post a selfie of himself next to Dick’s sleeping form onto the smaller boy’s story captioning it ‘sleepyhead’ once he was finished he set the phone back down as quietly as he could. (Although if he had been awake Dick would’ve criticized the amount of noise Wally was making.) The ginger tip toed off to his own shower to get ready for his first planned outing as the public boyfriend of Dick Grayson.

Getting out of the shower Wally looked at his clothes and none of them seemed quite right. He put on some anti friction clothes and shoes, and he took off for Roy’s. The archer was still asleep but Wally had no trouble finding what he was looking for. He grabbed the red athletic jacket and made his way back to Happy Harbor before anyone could realize he’d gone. He put on the jacket over a grey t-shirt and some dark wash jeans and looked in the mirror. His hair had that windswept look only achieved by running at inhuman speeds, and the jacket seemed to fit fine aside from the arms being a little long, so he pushed the sleeves up to his elbows exposing his freckley forearms. 

When Wally got into the kitchen in hopes of finally having something to eat, he passed Dick’s room and heard the shower running and a little bit of what might’ve been Build Me Up Buttercup being sung in Dick’s scratchy morning voice. The kitchen had remnants of Dick’s sugary cereal breakfast addiction left at the table, so Wally put the bowl and spoon into the dishwasher. He started making himself enough pancakes to feed a small army. 

“Good mornin’ freckleface,” Dick sung out as he turned the corner to the kitchen, “woah the amount of food you can eat seems to increase every day.”

“What do you mean? This is a light breakfast since I’m not planning on much running today,” Wally defended as he put the last pancake onto his plate. 

“Yeah, whatever,” the smaller boy paused looking at his phone.

“Something wrong?” Wally asked, his voice sweeter than usual because he was remembering the picture he had posted without Dick’s permission earlier that morning. 

“You freakin’ idiot, if someone on the team saw this post my secret identity would be not so secret anymore,” Dick rolled his eyes with a sigh, although he didn’t seem mad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I think I'm making up new words I'm so tired. I love all of your love, so please continue giving me the comments, kudos, and bookmarks they are the reason for my will to live lol ;)


	14. Saturday 12 October

When breakfast had been eaten, and the signature Dick Grayson hair had been slicked back, they got into a shiny black car and made their way to Barneys in Gotham. To Wally’s surprise Dick had the driver stop about a block from the store to let them out. 

“You’re going to open the door for me, and then you’re going to reach your hand in to help me out,” Dick stated matter of factly as the car pulled to a stop. 

“Okay bossy, but why aren’t we closer to our actual destination?” The red haired boy asked sarcastically, but he didn’t get an answer because the driver quickly opened his door for him. Wally thanked the driver and opened the door for Dick as he had been instructed to and pulled him out of the car with ease. 

“Why did we get out so far away? People are looking at us,” Wally asked quietly as they walked towards the store.

“That’s the point, so more people can see us, now laugh like I said something funny,” Dick said as he intertwined their fingers. 

When they finally reached the entrance of the store Wally looked around amazed at all the luxury things in the vicinity. “They sell plates with people’s faces on them here?” Wally asked amazed, his hand fidgeting around the smaller one he was holding. 

“Stay whelmed and don’t break anything,” Dick said as he started towards what Wally assumed was a men’s department he couldn’t see. 

 

Soon enough they had bought more than Wally could even comprehend. With the help of his surprisingly stylish best friend and two personal shoppers he now had doubled his wardrobe. They got him all kinds of shoes, jackets, pants, shorts, shirts, accessories like sunglasses and watches, and not to mention the suits in every color. He was going to be able to go twice as long without doing his laundry. 

When they got back into the car which was waiting outside the store, they had to pile bags into the trunk, but even that was not enough space, so they ended up with also having bags in the front seat as well as by their feet. Their way back to Happy Harbor consisted of Wally thanking Dick profusely. 

“So, we’ll have to sort them into three groups,” Dick said as they covered the countertops with the bags.

“How come?” asked Wally still amazed at all of the clothes.

“One pile for you to take home, one pile for you to leave here, and one pile I’ll take back to my place so you’ll be able to run there without having to worry about the friction shredding your clothes” Dick said as if it was obvious the whole time. 

“Oh, smart,” Wally responded sheepishly. 

“Time for another meal,” he then announced his voice exasperated as he started making his way toward the freezer. He pulled out some beef and started making tacos. 

“Once the insane amount of tacos had been eaten, (mostly by Wally, but Dick had a few) they started discussing what movie to watch that night. Wally wanted to watch the Austin Powers trilogy, but Dick wanted to watch Stranger Things; he kept insisting Wally would like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get up i've been having trouble writing and you know crippling depression and also my dog walked across my computer and broke it. Sorry for the excuses I know I should just get it done. On the upside I made a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to birdflash so If I knew how to insert a link I would but since Im not a pro the username is eatingchili I really want to talk with you guys more so come hmu there!! As always You all make my world so much brighter everytime I get an email from AO3 that someone left a comment kudos or bookmark so thank you so much for that. Im rambling but I wish I could give you a hug through the screen.


	15. Saturday 12 October

“We should go back to my place,” the darker haired boy suggested after they had agreed on just watching the first episode of Stranger things to see if Wally would like it, “I don’t want to wear my sunglasses while watching it, the show’s dark enough.”

“Yeah okay, I’ll just put these clothes away and bring this pile home, and I’ll meet you there,” Wally said already carrying a bunch of bags back to his room. 

Robin took the zetatubes home, and once he got upstairs to the game room to setup the show he realized Tim was sitting on a beanbag chair, playing some action video game on one of the many huge screens. “Hey Timmy, is there any way you could mute your game or maybe use a headset? Wally’s coming over to watch TV,” Tim just muted the volume and kept playing. 

 

“Hello, Master Wallace,” Alfred greeted the redhead as he came through the doorway into the manor. “Master Richard is up in the game room, would you like me to escort you?” Alfred offered. 

“Yeah, I could never find that myself,” Wally admitted thankfully. He was a little embarrassed he still couldn’t find his way around his best friend’s home.

“Master Richard, shall I make you and your guest some snacks for the evening?” the butler asked once they got to the game room. Dick looked to Wally who was nodding his head eagerly, “Yes, that would be nice, thank you Alfred.”

They both took a seat on opposite sides of the couch and put their legs up so they were intertwining with one another’s. As soon as Dick hit play though, Tim, who Wally hadn’t even noticed was in the room, got up, said, “You guys are weird,” and walked out of the room. 

 

After about three episodes, it was around nine o’clock when Damian came in sleepy and demanded that Dick take him to bed. Naturally Wally followed them into Damian’s room.  
“Tell me a story, Grayson,” the youngest boy said once he got into his bed.

“Once upon a time there were three little pi-” Dick started but was cut off by Damian, “Do you know any new stories?” Damian then looked towards Wally, “I bet you know stories better than any of Grayson’s,” the youngest hoped.

“Actually I might, stop me if you’ve heard this one,” Wally racked his brain for anything to talk about with this crabby kid, “Once upon a time there was a boy, he lived underground and never came up. The boy spent all of his time learning about things like the sky and the ocean, but he never got to see them. He longed to have friends and play outside. One day there was a fire and three other boys went to put it out. They were very surprised when they found the boy underground; the boy was hesitant, but they brought him above ground to see the stars and the trees. The boy from the underground became friends with the others, and they even gave him a new home where he could go outside any time he wanted.” Wally looked down, and Damian was already asleep.

“Did you just tell him a simplified version of Superboy’s origin story?” Dick asked once they’d gotten into the hallway and started making their way back to the game room. When they got there they fell asleep after finishing the first season of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I broke my finger so typing has been kinda difficult but i really love this story anyway im going to alaska for 2 weeks so its vv unlikely that i post and then my classes start back up so hopefully the extra structure to my life will make up for the lack of time for writing and i will be able to update more for you guys - my birdflash tumblr user is eatingchili so come visit me there and maybe follow - i have been loving all of the comments kudos and bookmarks on this work they warm my cold heart so thank you so so much maybe by christmas the grinch and i will have less in common than we have in years past idk anymore but ily


	16. Sunday 13 October

Dick woke up and noticed Wally looking at his watch, “ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck,” Wally said rubbing his eyes once he noticed Dick was awake. 

“What’s the time?” Dick asked getting up. 

“Only eight,” 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Dick said getting up. Wally followed him to his room as expected, and the smaller boy went into the attached bathroom. Wally found where Dick put his new clothes in his enormous closet, and picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a t-shirt with Bruce Lee on the front, and a jean jacket with a white X on the back. When Dick came out of the bathroom he was dressed and his hair was already slicked back, “It’s all yours,” he said entering his room. 

When they went downstairs Steph was sitting at the table eating some pastries, so they went to find an assortment of breakfast foods and started grabbing some. Wally had a mountain on his plate, and Dick just a normal amount. When they went to sit down Wally shoved his chair out causing it to hit Dick, so Wally dried to apologise but was interrupted with “STOP I could’ve dropped my croissant!” The boys along with Steph still sitting at the table laughed themselves to tears.

“So what kind of excellent adventure are Bill and Ted going to have today,” she asked after regaining her breath. 

“Well I was thinking of taking him to Mount Wayne,” Dick said with thought.

“Mount Wayne?” Wally asked with a look of confusion on his face. Bruce Wayne was rich, but surely he didn’t have a mountain, right?

“Yeah Bruce bought the local sledding hill when someone else decided they were going to develop the land, so the kids could still have a sledding hill. Ever since the locals have been calling it Mount Wayne,” the blonde explained.

“But there’s no snow, why would we go to a sledding hill?” the redhead further questioned.

“You’ll see,” the smaller boy said getting up to put away his dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually happened where I live some rich dude bought the sledding hill and now everyone calls it mt.seymor i hope you're doing good and are v happy. know that you are loved and i would be vv upset if something happen to you. my birdflash tumblr is eatingchili i really hope you come see me there. hydrate


End file.
